Healthcare providers, such as doctors and nurses, frequently use handheld devices when providing healthcare. Many of these handheld devices output light. For example, a healthcare provider can use a handheld otoscope to examine a patient's ear canals. In this example, the otoscope can include a light source for illuminating the patient's ear canals. In another example, a handheld surgical tool can include a light source for illuminating an interior cavity of a patient's body during laparoscopic surgery.
In some circumstances, a healthcare provider may need to adjust the intensity of the light emitted by such handheld devices during use. For example, if a handheld device is emitting too much light, an image produced by the handheld device can appear washed out. Likewise, if a handheld device is emitting too little light, an image produced by the handheld device may be too dark. Hence, as a result of the handheld device emitting too much or too little light, the healthcare provider may not be able to easily see details in the image provided by the handheld device.
Typically, healthcare providers use movable controls on handheld instruments to adjust the intensity of the light emitted by such handheld devices during use. For example, a handheld device can include an analog switch for controlling the intensity of the light emitted by the handheld device. In this example, as a healthcare provider moves the switch in one direction, the handheld device emits more light. As the healthcare provider moves the switch in the opposite direction, the handheld device emits less light. In another example, a handheld device can include a wheel or dial. In this example, as a healthcare provider turns the wheel or dial in one direction, the handheld device emits more light. In this example, the handheld device emits less light as the healthcare provider turns the wheel or dial in the opposite direction.
There can be several drawbacks to using movable controls to adjust the intensity of the light emitted by such handheld instruments. For example, in a healthcare setting, such movable controls can harbor bacteria or permit the entry of fluids into interior areas of the handheld instruments. In another example, movable controls can wear out before other components of handheld devices because foreign objects can become lodged in the movable controls or because of friction within the moving parts of the movable controls.